


Movie Night

by onthewingsofwar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/onthewingsofwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry breaks into the Arrow Cave for a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

The door to the Arrow Cave (god, he hated that name) was ajar. He’d given Diggle the night off, Roy was sick, and Felicity was still at work, which meant that someone had managed to break in. He nocked an arrow and crept forward, eyes scanning the room.

There, sitting on the couch.

He drew back the string.

“Shit! Don’t shoot!”

Whoops, too late.

With a rush of wind, Barry was standing in front of him, awkwardly holding out the arrow as a peace offering. “Sorry,” he said, blushing lightly, “I shouldn’t have just dropped in unannounced. It’s just that Felicity said that you’ve been really stressed for the past few days, so I though I would come and… help?”

Oliver blinked slowly. “Um.”

“I thought we could have a movie night. Well, not really movie night, since I brought TV shows too, but–”

“Barry,” Oliver interjected before the other man could start rambling again. “It’s a really nice offer, but I’m going to have to say ‘no.’ I can’t just take a night off. I have to patrol and keep Starling safe.”

“I thought you would say that. That’s why I ran all around the city before you arrived. SCPD has four new criminals in custody. And I’ll run patrol every hour or half hour or fifteen minutes. What ever you want. _Please?_ ”

Oliver’s resolve crumbled in the face of Barry’s pathetic puppy dog eyes. “Fine,” he grumbled.

“Yay!”

Oliver brushed passed him to sit on the couch, glancing in horror at the _five boxes_ of DVDs that the other man had brought. “So what are we watching first?” No reply. “Barry?”

“Huh? Sorry, what was the question?”

Oliver turned with an exasperated sigh. “I said–” he paused, staring at the _mountain_ of food that had appeared in his secret base. “Did you _steal_ that?”

“What? No, I would never steal. But waiting in line takes _way_ too long, so I just left money and a list of what I bought at the register. Running around makes me _really hungry_ , Oliver. Stop judging. Chips?”

Oliver rolled his eyes at the other man. “I would tell you that you were going to get fat, but that doesn’t really seem possible anymore. Anyway, what are we watching first?”

Barry looked up from his now empty chip bag with an evil glint in his eyes. “ _Lost_.”

 

***

 

Barry ended up passing out after the sixth episode. Oliver had forced him to keep his promise to run patrol ever fifteen minutes (“I wasn’t being _serious!_ Oh come on, every hour is more than enough.”), and he’d gotten into a few fights. He’d also had to make two more Costco runs after he demolished the snacks because he was _starving_. Sleep was unfortunately the only thing that he couldn’t do at super speed.

He woke up hours later to find a blanket draped over his body. There was a note on the pillow beside his head. **I’m out on patrol. Don’t forget to lock up when you leave. – Oliver.** A key was taped to the paper, and Barry grinned. Felicity had probably called in a panic when she realized that hers was missing.

Barry stood and stretched, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. **This was fun. We should do it again sometime. I promise I won’t pass out on you next time. – Barry P.S. Thanks for the key!** **:)**

 

***

 

“Come in,” Oliver called, and Barry opened the door, skipping in.

He’d learned to knock after the one time he came in to find Oliver in nothing but boxers, covered in cuts and scrapes. Barry had thought that his head would explode, stuttering out apologies while Oliver just smirked at him infuriatingly, totally chill about the fact that he was mostly naked. Barry had turned to leave and tripped spectacularly, falling on his face. “You might be the fastest man alive, but you’re certainly not the most graceful,” Oliver laughed while Barry willed the ground to open up and swallow him. “Now come here and help me with the cut on my back.”

Today Oliver was luckily (or unluckily if Barry was honest with himself) dressed. He was also sitting on the couch and had a weirdly guilty look on his face. Barry glanced from Oliver to the blank TV in front of him. “Were you just–?”

“No,” Ollie denied too quickly.

Barry smirked. “Oh my _God_ , you were watching TV.”

“No, I wasn’t.” Oliver have him his best glare.

Barry darted over, snatching the remote from beside him.

“Hey, give that back!”

“Only if you catch me!”

Oliver lost (obviously), and Barry crowed with victory as he turned the TV back on, Oliver attempting to block the screen with his body.

“Wait, does that say _season four?_ ”

“No?”

“Ollie, it’s been _two weeks_. That’s five episodes a day. When did you even have time for that with all the patrolling?”

Oliver crossed his arms defensively. “It’s a good show.”

“I – but – you–” Barry couldn’t form a coherent sentence, collapsing onto the couch beside Oliver, giggling uncontrollably.

Oliver frowned at him. “Shut up.”

“I – I can’t!” Barry gasped, arms wrapped around his stomach. “It’s just too – mmph!” he was cut off as Oliver grabbed his jaw, pulling him into a kiss. His eyes slipped shut, and he wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck.

The other man pulled back with a smirk. “That shut you up.”

“Yeah. Whoops, it looks like I’m talking again. I guess you’ll have to keep kissing me.”

“I guess I will.”


End file.
